No todo es lo que parece
by Paulina RQ
Summary: ...Tal vez puedas ver lo que hay en el exterior pero no sabes como soy en realidad y si lo supieras te alejaras como todos lo demás...
1. Chapter 1

**Miyako Gotokoji/ Bubbles**

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: Es más o menos alta como un 1.65 es rubia de ojos azul cielo con piel de porcelana tiene pechos copa C y una cintura bien definida

Actitud: es una chica muy tímida gentil y adorable con las personas que les tiene confianza con la demás personas se comporta como la hija caprichosa de papa que solo piensa en ella misma

Gustos: le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda y la naturaleza

 **Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup**

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: Es más o menos alta como un 1.68 es pelinegra de ojos verde esmeralda es un poco morena tiene pechos copa C y una cintura bien definida

Actitud: Es una chica testaruda y ruda amante de los deportes pero frente a los demás se comporta como una chica coqueta y rebelde

Gustos: le encanta todos los deportes más el soccer solo que no lo practica (n/a: luego les diré por que no es que practica soccer)

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom**

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: Es más o menos alta como un 1.67 es pelirroja de ojos rosa , con piel de porcelana tiene pechos copa D y una cintura bien definida

Actitud: Es una chica inteligente y estudiosa pero solo con la gente que le tiene confianza porque frente a los demás se comporta como la señorita _miss perfección_.

Gustos: Le gustan los comics los dulces y estudiar

 **Miyashiro Gotobatsu/Boomer**

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: es rubio de ojos azul mar mide como 1.96 con un buen cuerpo su piel es algo pálida

Actitud: Es un chico que no le importa lo que digan sobre él es amable gentil y inocente y le gusta ser como es.

Gustos: le gustan los animales y leer

 **Kaoretsu Matsumoto/Butch**

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: moreno de cabello color azabache y ojos verde bosque mide como 1.96 y tiene un cuerpo bien ejercitado

Actitud: Es un el típico mujeriego narcisista arrogante del colegio pero en realidad es un chico que se interesa por sus amigos y es muy buena persona

Gustos: es un amante de los videojuegos y deportes

 **Momotaro Akamatsu/Brick**

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: es pelirrojo de ojos rojo carmesí un poco bronceado mide 1.98 tiene un cuerpo bien ejercitado

Actitud: frente a los demás se comporta como un chico serio reservado y rebelde pero con sus amigos se comporta como una persona bromista y carismática

Gustos: le gusta el básquet, las ciencias, física y matemáticas y piensa estudiar algo que tenga que ver con esas asignaturas.


	2. el comienzo de todo

**-diálogos-**

 **-/pensamientos/-**

… **lugares…**

 **(notas de la autora)**

 **Capitulo 1: EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

 **NOTAS: DEMASHITAA POWERPUFF GIRLS Z NO ME PERTENECE UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-ya no lo soporto mas-** dijo una chica azotando sus manos sobre el lavamanos del baño público donde se encontraba, era de ojos azules y cabellos rubios hasta la espalda los cuales estaban atados en dos coletas altas vestía un vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas, un suéter blanco y unas sandalias blancas- **No dejare que se burlen de mi una vez más** -se dijo a ella misma mientras secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su suéter- **/ya verán quien es Miyako Gotokoji/-** pensó estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba al baño, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos hasta las rodillas atado en una coleta alta con un lazo rojo era de ojos rosas cubiertos por una gafas ella vestía una falda rosa pálido hasta el tobillo con una camisa blanca cubierta por un suéter gris y unas sandalias del mismo color que la falda

 **-perdona no quería molestarte** -dijo la pelirroja mientras se disponía a salir pero la chica rubia la detuvo debido a que había algo en ella no sabía que era pero le brindaba confianza como si ya se conocieran de hace años.

 **-no, espera no te vayas-** dijo mientras la sostenía de la muñeca

- **au** -se quejo la pelirroja al sentir la presión que la rubia ejercía sobre su muñeca

 **-perdona no era mi intención lastimarte-** dijo la rubia pero se fijo que el suéter de la pelirroja tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la manga que se extendía cada vez más, la rubia le tomo la muñeca a la pelirroja y le arremango el suéter rebelando una cortadas en la muñeca, la pelirroja por inercia alejo su brazo bruscamente y tomo de nuevo su decisión de salir no quería ser juzgada ya era bastante con que la molestaran por ser inteligente como para que ahora esa chica rubia le dijera a todo el mundo que se hacía cortadas en los brazos

 **-tengo que irme-** hablo la chica pelirroja pero la rubia la detuvo de nuevo

 **-espera-** dijo la rubia mientras se arremangaba su suéter blanco mostrando también una cortadas que parecían ser recientes la pelirroja se sorprendió pensó que era la única persona en el colegio que hacia eso pero estaba equivocada al parecer había alguien que comprendía cómo se sentía **\- sé lo que sientes, no tienes por qué huir comparto tu dolor…..quizás podríamos ser amigas-** dijo la rubia sonriéndole mientras se volvía a acomodar su suéter

 **-en verdad quieres ser mi amiga-** dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, nunca se espero esa reacción de la rubia más bien esperaba un reacción de rechazo de parte de la chica

 **-si porque no-** dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera pues la chica pelirroja le había caído bien desde que la vio

- **pues veras no tengo amigas debido a que todos me consideran un nerd-** hablo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

 **-yo tampoco tengo amigas debido a que todos me consideran una hippie loca-** hablo la rubia

 **-espera un momento** -dijo viendo bien a la chica rubia se le hacía conocida pero no sabía en donde la había visto tal vez compartía alguna clase con ella o simplemente la vio en los pasillos del colegio después de analizarla unos momentos descarto los pensamientos anteriores pues esa chica siempre la veía haciendo campañas sobre el medio ambiente ahora entendía la razón de porque decía que la llamaban _hippie loca_ pero cuál era su nombre lo había oído antes pero no lo recordaba , luego de un momento de pensar volvió a hablar de nuevo- **tu eres Miyako la chica que siempre hace campañas para salvar el medio ambiente ¿no es asi?**

 **-si soy Miyako o mejor conocida como** _ **la hippie loca**_ **, adelante búrlate de mí, no es la primera vez que lo hacen además ya estoy acostumbrada-** dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza pues después de ser llamada asi dia tras dia se había acostumbrado al apodo que sus estúpidos compañeros le otorgaron sin siquiera conocerla

- **por qué crees que me burlare de ti lo que haces es muy bueno de tu parte aun que los demás no lo aprecien -** dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, la rubia alzo la cabeza para devolverle la sonrisa a la chica era la primera en ese colegio que no la había insultado al saber quién era ya que los demás al saber quién era la insultaban y se alejaban de ella porque simplemente no era como ellos- **por cierto soy Momoko Akatsutsumi-** dijo la pelirroja proceso esas palabras _Momoko Akatsutsumi_ había visto ese nombre antes ¿pero en donde? pensó un momento para después volver a hablar

- **Espera eres Momoko la chica mas lista del cole** -dijo la rubia llamada Miyako ya que hace un momento un ligero recuerdo le había venido a la mente el nombre de la chica lo había visto en la lista de los mejores alumnos donde la chica de larga cabellera pelirroja era la primera en la lista por tener un promedio perfecto o en otras palabras un promedio de 10.0

 **-sí pero soy mejor conocida como la "cerebrito" "la nerd" o la "cuatro ojos"** -dijo la pelirroja algo triste por los apodos que le habían dicho sus compañeros de clase

 **-como odio a la gente que es tan superficial-** dijo la rubia, odiaba a esa gente que juzga sin conocer a los demás -*suspiro* **pero no hay de otra en el mundo siempre abra idiotas-**

 **-en eso tienes razón** \- dijo la pelirroja riendo un poco- **te parece si vamos a otro lado no es muy agradable estar en el baño** -propuso ya que un baño público no era muy buena elección para empezar un a entablar un amistad pudiera ser que se hicieran amigas y pasaran varios años y llegaría el momento en que una diría _¿recuerdas cuando nos hicimos amigas?_ Y la otra respondería _o si cómo no recordarlo fue en un baño como olvidarlo_ y eso sería realmente raro

 **-claro Momoko… ¿te puedo decir Momoko?** -dijo la rubia

- **claro después de todo ya somos amigas** -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo pero después sintió como si le faltara el aire **\- Mi-ya-ko-no-puedo-respirar-puedes-soltarme-** dijo la pelirroja pausadamente ya que la rubia la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de matarla de asfixia afortunadamente eso no sucedió ya que la rubia la soltó a tiempo

 **-lo siento** -dijo un poco sonrojada de la vergüenza-es **que me emocione es la primera vez que tengo una amiga que no resulta ser una superficial-** dijo sonriendo ya que sus anteriores "amigas" como se asían llamar solo se juntaban con ella porque ser de una familia rica pero después al darse cuenta de cómo era realmente la chica le dejaban de hablar por ante sus ojos era _rara_

 **-lo mismo digo** \- dijo Momoko ella había pasado lo mismo que Miyako había entablado amistad con algunas chicas por ser de una familia rica y también por su inteligencia pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no la consideraban su amiga verdadera haci que decidió ya no hablarles mas ¿pero entonces que hacía que ella no pensara que Miyako no era igual que las anteriores? fácil al igual que ella Miyako era rica y tenía buenas notas pero no tanto para estar en el cuadro de mejor aprovechamiento académico además de que tenía algo que la hacía que confiara en ella- **entonces que te parece si vamos a la cafetería** -sugirió Momoko

 **-si vamos-** dijo Miyako corriendo por los pasillos felizmente, Momoko solo negó con la cabeza al parecer su nueva amiga aparte de ser amante de la naturaleza también era muy infantil y con esos pensamientos se dispuso a seguir a la rubia que al parecer era muy veloz

… **en la cafetería…**

 **-donde estará Momoko** -susurro la rubia viendo por todas partes sin encontrarla

- **Miyako-** grito la mencionada entrando por la puerta de la cafetería exhausta

 **-¿Dónde estabas?-** pregunto Miyako inocentemente al ver a su amiga tan cansada

 **-estaba tratando de alcanzarte** -dijo la pelirroja respirando con dificultad-vaya que eres muy rápida-dijo Momoko ya respirando normal

 **-es que la emoción me hace ser más veloz-** dijo Miyako sonriendo alegremente

 **-ya me di cuenta** -dijo Momoko- solo te voy a pedir un favor-

 **-cual** -pregunto Miyako desconcertada que favor le pediría, acaso le pediría dinero pensó pero después descarto ese pensamiento al escuchar a su amiga hablar sobre el favor.

 **-no vuelvas a salir corriendo** -dijo Momoko - **casi muero intentando alcanzarte** -dijo la pelirroja dramatizando un poco

- **te doy mi palabra jamás volveré a salir corriendo como loca-** dijo Miyako con una mano en el pecho

- **Muy bien ahora que te parece si vamos por unas malteadas-** dijo Momoko con un sonrisa

 **-claro** -respondió la rubia sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la barra de los alimentos

 **-¿Qué desean señoritas?-** les dijo un chico de cabellos rubios como los de Miyako y ojos azul cobalto era alto y con cara de no rompo ni un plato aparte de tener un sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica

- **me da un malteada de fresa-** dijo Momoko amablemente

 **-a mi me da una malteada de vainilla** -dijo sonriente Miyako haciendo que el chico se embobara por su hermosa sonrisa

 **-enseguida salen-** dijo el chico sonriéndole a ambas pero sin apartar la vista de Miyako y después se fue a preparar la orden

 **-creo que le gustas** -dijo Momoko codeando a Miyako haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el comentario

 **-claro que no** -dijo sonrojada era tonto pensar que le gustara si apenas la había visto

 **-pues yo creo que si no te quita la mirada de encima** -dijo la pelirroja con un tono pícaro la rubia volteo para fijarse que efectivamente el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima lo que hizo que se sonrojara mas pero después ese sonrojo desapareció al pensar que en la posibilidad de que el viera a otra chica "más hermosa" que ella

- **es solo tu imaginación** -dijo Miyako después de todo también puede estar viendo a su amiga pelirroja

 **-pues yo creo que no-** dijo Momoko riendo un poco

- **ya cállate que viene hacia aquí-** dijo Miyako no quería que el chico se entera de lo que estaban hablando

 **-muy** **bien aquí están sus pedidos una malteada de fresa para usted señorita pelirroja y una malteada de vainilla para la hermosa rubia-** dijo guiñándole un ojo a Miyako asiéndola sonrojar ahora estaba segura de que si la estaba viendo a ella y no a Momoko

- **gracias cuánto va ser** -dijo Miyako amablemente

- **pues como son muy lindas la casa invita** -dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Miyako

- **como crees te lo pagaremos** -dijo Miyako sonrojada después de todo había la posibilidad de que el gustara de ella

- **no ya dije que la casa invita haci que fue un placer servirles-** dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una mano de la chica rubia y le daba un beso en los nudillos haciéndola sonrojar hasta el punto de parecer un tomate

 **-bueno gracias** -dijo una Miyako demasiado sonrojada

 **-de nada** -dijo el rubio mientras seguía atendiendo a los clientes

- **te dije que le gustabas** -dijo Momoko sonriendo

- **cállate-** dijo Miyako sonrojada pues cabía la posibilidad de que el joven anterior se entere de cómo es en realidad y la considerara rara como el resto de el colegio claro exceptuando a Momoko

 **-muy bien** -dijo Momoko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su malteada gratis

 **\- y quieres ir a hacer algo después de clases** -dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la cafetería ya que no les gustaba estar rodeadas de gente hueca por asi decirlo asi que decidieron dar un paseo por el patio del colegio

- **qué tal si vamos al centro comercial podemos ir de compras** -dijo Momoko para seguir tomando su malteada

- **CLARO ME ENCANTA IR DE COMPRAS** -grito de emoción Miyako para después tomar su malteada

- **bueno pero no me dejes sorda** -dijo Momoko mientras se sobaba su oído

 **-jeje perdón** -dijo la rubia

 **-no importa y dime que clase te toca después del receso** -dijo Momoko

- **me toca música** -dijo Miyako para después tomar el reto de su malteada y tirar la basura en el bote con el nombre de inorgánico

- **a mí también me toca música** -dijo Momoko contenta de poder estar con su amiga

- **genial-** dijo Miyako pero en eso tocaron el timbre que indicaba que tenían que ir a clases-nos vamos

 **-claro solo me termino esto** -dijo señalando su malteada y para después beber el resto y luego tirar la basura en el bote donde Miyako desecho su envase anterior mente-listo vámonos

… **en clase de música…**

Todos estaban echando desastre excepto 3 chicas dos de ellas eran Momoko y Miyako que estaban hablando tranquilamente y otra chica que era de cabello azabache hasta los hombros su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y tenía unos hermosos ojos color jade vestía un pantalón negro holgado una camisa verde también holgada y una chaqueta de cuero junto con sus tenis verdes ella se encontraba escuchando música mientras veía a la ventana

- **YA VIENE LA MAESTRA** -grito alguien desconocido y todos se fueron a sentar como si fueran niños que no rompen ni un plato jajá como no

 **-buenos días chicos como están-** dijo una maestra de 29 años cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos vestida con ropa típica de una maestra

- **buenos días miss Melodia** -respondio la clase en coro como si estuvieran ya programados para decir eso

 **-bueno chicos como ya sabrán queda una semana y media para que termine el año escolar** -dijo la maestra a lo que todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían en sus vacaciones para después ser callados por la maestra- **SILENCIO muy bien ahora que tengo su atención proseguiré con lo que decía para que estén completamente evaluados cantaran una canción en grupos de tres asi que comiencen a formar sus grupos para que mañana puedan hacer su presentación** -dijo la maestra Melodía y todos se pararon a hacer sus grupos rápidamente

\- **Momoko nos falta una que hacemos si no cantamos la canción estamos reprobadas** -dijo Miyako preocupada no podía tener malas notas o sus padres la enviarían a un internado en Suiza y era algo que no quería por que de nuevo tendría que estar sola.

 **-pues veamos a quien escogemos-** dijo mirando el salón pero ya todos tenían equipo exceptuando a una pelinegra que miraba la ventana.

- **Momoko que tal ella al parecer no tiene equipo-** dijo señalando a la pelinegra de ojos jade- **se ve buena persona**

 **-entonces vamos** -dijo Momoko mientras se dirigían a la pelinegra

 **-disculpa** -dijo Miyako tocando el hombro de la pelinegra haciendo que volteara

- **si** \- respondió la pelinegra desinteresada

- **nos preguntábamos si querías estar en nuestro equipo** -dijo la oji-rosa sonriendo

 **-claro, como sea** -dijo la pelinegra desinteresada pues no quería entablar ninguna conversación

 **-genial** -dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo

- **cómo te llamas** -pregunto la rubia viéndola por algún motivo creía que la conocía

- **Kaoru-** dijo la azabache a la rubia haciendo que ella recordara que había escuchado ese nombre un par de veces en los pasillos y en las clases de educación física

- **espera eres Kaoru Matsubara** -pregunto Miyako

- **si anda pueden reírse de una vez ya me acostumbre** -dijo Kaoru volviendo a mirar por la ventana

- **por qué dices eso** -dijo Momoko pues era raro ya había oído eso dos veces una en la mañana cuando se encontró con Miyako y ahora, por lo general era ella quien decía eso no los demás

- **que no es obio todos me critican por la forma en que visto y actuó en este lugar me conocen como la** _ **marimacha o lesbiana**_ _-_ dijo la azabache

- **no dejen que esos idiotas te molesten son unos superficiales** -dijo Miyako- **además yo te admiro eres la chica mas atlética de la escuela**

- **gracias por el apoyo es la primera vez que conozco a personas que no son superficiales-** dijo la azabache ya que al igual que Momoko y Miyako provenía de familia rica y sus "amigas" solo le hablan por interés pero total a ella no le agradaba esa tipo de gente por eso era la razón del por qué no tenia amigas y decidía estar sola

 **-lo mismo digo** -dijo Miyako con una sonrisa-hace unos momentos conocí a Momoko

 **-Momoko ese nombre me suena** -dijo pensando- **espera eras la chica mas lista del colegio no es asi-dijo señalando a la pelirroja**

 **-si-** dijo esta

 **-espera tienes sangre en la manga tu suéter ¿Qué te paso?** -dijo Kaoru era extraño que alguien tuviera un mancha de sangre en la manga de su suéter.

- **prometes no decirle a nadie** -dijo Momoko un poco nerviosa temía que esa chica le contara su secreto a los demás y ahora fuera más molestada por sus compañeros

- **lo prometo** -dijo Kaoru viendo como la oji rosa se a remangaba el suéter dejando ver la cortas que ya estaba cicatrizando esto dejo un poco sorprendida jamás se imagino que esa chica se hiciera cortadas en los brazos

- **pensé que era la única que hacia eso-** dijo la azabache aun sorprendida

 **-yo también pensaba eso pero luego conocí a Miyako** -dijo Momoko dijo viendo a la rubia

 **-espera tu también te cortas** -dijo Kaoru viendo como la rubia asentía y se subía la manga de su suéter revelando la marcas que estaban en su piel clara

 **-entonces tu también te cortas-** pregunto la pelirroja a Kaoru viendo como esta asentía y se subía la manga de su chamarra mostrando cortadas un poco más profundas que las de la rubia y pelirroja.

 **-parece que las 3 tenemos algunas cosas en común que te parece si nos acompañas al centro comercial después de clases** -dijo la rubia amablemente pues le agradaba de conocer a 2 chicas que no fueran _huecas_ como ella solía llamarles

 **-claro porque no se oye divertido** -dijo Kaoru

- **entonces cambiando de tema que canción vamos cantar** -pregunto la rubia un poco nerviosa ya que aun no escogían la canción

- **no le se tu qué opinas Kaoru** -dijo la pelirroja viendo a la pelinegra

- **que tal esta** -dijo mientras les mostraba una canción que tenía en su teléfono

 **-esta genial solo una duda alguien sabe tocar el piano** -dijo Momoko

 **-yo sé** -dijo Miyako tal vez las clases de piano no habían sido un desperdicio de tiempo después de todo

 **-entonces esa será la canción que les parece si vamos a mi casa después de pasar al centro comercial** -propuso Momoko

 **-claro** -dijeron ambas para seguir platicando después de unos cuantos minutos la chicharra sonó haciendo que las 3 chicas salieran a sus demás clases.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bueno esta es la nueva historia que estoy haciendo ya sé que no terminado mi otro fic de la ppgz pero juro que lo actualizare pronto solo tengan paciencia y por favor dejen comentarios si quieren que continúe esta historia**


End file.
